dbtimelinexfandomcom-20200215-history
Namek Saga
GokuvGinyu.jpg|Goku fights Captain Ginyu. GreatApes.png|Raditz and Vegeta prepare to fight Freeza. VegetaDies.png|Vegeta is killed by Freeza. GokuGoesSuperSaiyan.jpg|Goku becomes the Legendary Super Saiyan. NamekExplodes.png|Namek explodes, killing Freeza and Goku. The Z-Fighters arrive on Namek and begin to search for the Dragon Balls. At this time, Vegeta also lands on Namek to search for the Dragon Balls he heard about on Earth. Freeza senses Vegeta from orbit and sends Dodoria to take him out. Vegeta instantly obliterates Dodoria. Freeza, surprised, sends Zarbon out to finish the job. With his beast form, Zarbon easily defeats Vegeta and tortures him for a while before bringing him to a healing tank. Vegeta then busts out of containment and begins hunting for the Dragon Balls. The Z-Fighters meet Dende, who brings them to Guru. They all have their potential unlocked. At this point, Freeza orders Zarbon to kill Vegeta or else he will be destroyed. Zarbon hunts down Vegeta, but is destroyed by his new power. Freeza, worried, calls the Ginyu Force to deal with Vegeta. He then goes down to the planet himself. Freeza arrives at Guru’s and fights Nail. Nail is beaten and Freeza heads off for the Dragon Balls. The Z-Fighters summon Porunga and wish for Piccolo to be revived and for Piccolo to be brought to Namek. Their third wish is interrupted by the arrival of Vegeta, who demands their last wish or else he will kill them. Piccolo, now on Namek, fuses with the beaten down Nail. Piccolo arrives to the scene with the other Z-Fighters as the Ginyu Force arrives. While the rest of the Ginyu Force are fighting the Z-Fighters and Vegeta, Piccolo easily defeats Captain Ginyu and kills him before he can swap bodies. Goku and Raditz arrive on Namek and help the Z-Fighters wipe out the remaining members. Yamcha, Krillin, and Gohan eat a Senzu Bean and go back to full power. Freeza arrives. The Z-Fighters are not powerful enough to defeat Freeza, who beats down almost the whole team. The team is almost dead when Krillin uses a Solar Flare to get everyone out of there. They go back to the ship, hiding their power, and try to get a plan together. Freeza begins destroying the planet in search of the Z-Fighters. Vegeta tells Gohan and Raditz that they need to use their Great Ape Forms to defeat Freeza. The rematch begins on Namek with the orb being summoned and the Ape forms appearing. Freeza is quickly forced into his second form by the sheer power of the Oozaru form. Second Form Freeza is still struggling against the now very powerful Saiyans. He goes into his final form and easily defeats them. Ape Raditz and Ape Vegeta revert and barely get out of there. Goku, seeing this, goes to try and help. Freeza then kills Gohan, causing Goku to become a Super Saiyan. Krillin takes Vegeta and Raditz and gets everyone off the planet. Goku uses the Spirit Bomb to force Freeza back into his third form and then proceeds to fight his weaker form. In desperation, Freeza blows up Namek, killing both himself and Goku. Right before the planet is destroyed, Krillin uses the last wish on the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish for all of the Namekians that were killed as well as the Z-Fighters to be sent to Capsule Corporation. They use the Earth Dragon Balls to bring Goku and Gohan back to life and create a New Namek where the old one once was. In that time, Tien and Chiaotzu learned the Kaioken and the Spirit Bomb.